This project is a renewal of a "Bridges to the Baccalaureate" project, which unites California State University, Sacramento (Sacramento State) and three of its primary feeder community colleges (American River College, Cosumnes River College and Sacramento City College) in an inter- institutional partnership, named "The Sacramento College Coalition for Future Scientists". The long- range goal of the project is to contribute to meeting the national need to increase the number of well- trained minority scientists engaged in biomedical research that will improve the Nation's capability to prevent disease and reduce health disparities. Specifically, this project aims to increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) students who transfer from the partnering community colleges to four-year universities to pursue majors related to the biomedical sciences, complete baccalaureate degrees in these fields and advance to graduate study and research careers in the biomedical sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] The project aims to accomplish these goals by providing developmental activities, academic support and mentoring for promising underrepresented minority students enrolled at partner community colleges, providing participants early exposure to science research and careers in the biomedical sciences, and facilitating a seamless transition to relevant baccalaureate majors at California State University, Sacramento or other four-year universities. The method employed by the project focuses on engaging cohorts of 22-25 students in a well-defined set of common activities over a two-year period. Activities for first-year participants include weekly study halls, monthly enrichment workshops in the Fall, a 3 semester unit "Freshman Seminar" course in the Spring, and a 3-week "Introduction to Science Research" summer program at Sacramento State. Activities for second-year participants include a weekly workshop series in the Fall, a Spring "Journal Club", participation in scientific research conferences, and an 8-week summer research experience at Sacramento State. In addition, all students will receive academic advising by a Sacramento State faculty member and will be guaranteed admission to Sacramento State upon successful completion of lower division courses included in student academic plans. [unreadable] [unreadable] Congressional findings in the Minority Health and Health Disparities Research and Education Act of 2000 (Public Law 106-525) reported that "despite notable progress in the overall health of the Nation, there are continuing disparities in the burden of illness and death experienced by African Americans, Hispanics, Native Americans, Alaska Natives, and Asian Pacific Islanders, compared to the United States population as a whole", and that "demographic trends inspire concern about the Nation's ability to meet its future scientific, technological, and engineering workforce needs. This project will contribute to addressing these concerns by increasing the number of students from underrepresented minority groups who pursue careers as biomedical scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]